Drawing the Darkness Out
by Effin' Manda
Summary: Boromir gets kidnapped and taken to a El Dorado type of place with Aragorn and the company straining to save him. Some are blinded by its spell of tranquility. Is there a reason for it's dream-like nature? After Moria. Please R+R. Chap 8 up! Finished!
1. Falling to friendly foes

Hello, people! I just want to let you know that I don't own any of the characters except the people and the city of Celytian. Please R+R!!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Aragorn looked past the rigid mountains as they waited for the tired hobbits. Gandalf would have objected going this way if he was with them but he fell into the darkness. Aragorn urged them on for who knew what was awaiting them in the cruel cold of the night. The darkening clouds overhead seemed to multiply with impossible speed. Without a doubt it was the work of the Dark Lord. The rainwater splattered down upon the anonymous hooded figures standing nearby in the tall grasses as the Company headed for the cover of the nearby bushes.  
  
The small hobbits shivered while Aragorn stood watch. Legolas fell into one of his dream-like states where his eyes stayed open and he was upright. Aragorn looked into the canyons as the horizon started to glow, as if it was on fire. One by one, the stars appeared and twinkled a light of hope. The moon crept up beyond the canyons and it shed an eerie light upon Boromir's shield. It dawned on Aragorn that the shield's master was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Boromir's sword killed another Orc as the moon rose. The moonlight revealed the numerous enemies before him and then he knew he wouldn't prevail over them. His pride caused him this problem for without his pride, he would not have snuck away from the Company stalking a messenger Orc. He reached for the Horn of Gondor as the Orcs closed in. He brought it up to his lips, about to blow when a sound echoed through the canyon. The shrill cry rang out as many of the Orcs around him fell dead. Many men, dressed in shining robes threw another round of fire at the Orcs. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw a bit of Gandalf's magic in them. The way they held their heads up high yet, they did not wield staffs. There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder.  
  
The Orcs were soon dead. Yet, the foreign army still approached the lone solider. Their leader pushed past the militia and asked, "Thy heart seems troubled. Yet, thou shall not pass these canyons without purpose. May I ask who thou are and what is thy purpose?" Boromir, the proud creature that he is, stated himself as heir of the Steward of Gondor. The leader, tall and muscular, extended his hand. Boromir saw this as an opportunity to gain a friendship and alliance to these strange beings, for they seemed a worthy ally for Gondor. Boromir extended his hand, ready to grasp the man's offer when a swift blow knocked him off his feet. The blow wasn't expected and Boromir was easily bound, his horn falling onto the ground. The leader grabbed him up by the collar and heaved him up the hill. Upon seeing the bright city hidden in the rock cliffs, his eyes widened.  
  
Aragorn heard the noises and recognized the sound of battle. Advising the hobbits to stay behind, he and Legolas crept through the bushes. There was an uncountable amount of Orcs dead or dying upon the cold, barren grass lands. Immediately, Aragorn noticed the shining trinket half buried in the dirt. Not minding the cries of the Orcs as he stepped on them, he ran to the trinket. He swooped down to pick up the object when he heard little voices behind him. "Eww, look at that Orc's face! Ha, half his face is burned off! I hope Boromir gave him that wound!"  
  
Aragorn turned, Boromir's horn in hand, to see Pippin poking an Orc curiously in the eye with his knife. The Orc was still alive and bit at the knife. Pippin screamed bloody murder and hid behind Merry who was laughing. Frodo and Sam found no amusement in this and inched away from the dead Orcs. Aragorn looked at Gimli who shrugged. "I can't baby-sit four childish hobbits."  
  
Legolas cried out. He pointed to a cliff wall, many miles away. A receding army marched toward it, and lucky for the Company, Legolas had elven ears, for without him, the voice of Boromir would have gone unnoticed. Going back to the bushes, the Company took their supplies and headed for the cliff as fast as the hobbits and dwarf could run. Once again, the elven ears of Legolas caught Boromir's voice crying out in pain. The anger rose in Aragorn as even he heard Boromir's screams.  
  
===============================================================  
  
So, What do you think? Chap 2 up soon, I hope. Plez feel free to review or point out any flaws or mistakes. Thanx! 


	2. Fury and Fever

The eyes of Eolandé fell upon the bedridden warrior. She knew he was sick, but the thing that was beyond her knowledge was why he had gotten sick. The man cried out in pain again. She put her hand to his sweaty, pale forehead. It was hot to the touch. The wind howled over the man's yells as the rain pounded on the roof. Lightning danced around the city of Celythian. Things looked bad, for even if they could get the right ingredients to cure him, he'd need absolute silence to heal and this storm was anything but quiet. She'd ask counsel of the Lieutenant Ellian. After all, he was the one who found the warrior.  
  
Ellian was practicing his aim in the dinning room despite the servants' objections. Eolandé ducked as a knife whizzed above her head. Lucky for her, he wasn't trying to hit anything in particular. She walked up to him, her fists clenched. "Elli, why is the fair haired warrior sick?"  
  
"Listen, everyone gets sick once in a while," he told her waving a dismissing hand. "Besides," he said turning to her, "why do you care?"  
  
Eolandé felt the fury burn inside. "You directly disobeyed my father's orders. You were ordered to bring men unwounded."  
  
"He isn't wounded," Ellian said simply.  
  
"But we will need him! Why did you poison him?"  
  
"He said he was the heir of Gondor." The small sentence contained many unsaid words. Eliian's eyes stung with tears. He turned away from her and wiped them away. The loyalty to the girl's father got the better of him. "If you must cure him, use a Dragon's Tear. The Main Witch has some."  
  
Eolandé muttered a small thank you and ran out the doors into the rain.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Legolas sprinted up the hill and scanned the area. "We're almost there. Please, hurry, dwarf!" Legolas bound down the hill as Gimli just reached the top, panting. This was really too much for him. He was willing to go on though, for they were going to need Boromir.  
  
Legolas abruptly stopped causing the hobbits to run into him. "Oi! Move it!" Pippin muttered rubbing his bruised nose. Aragorn brushed passed the hobbits and looked at Legolas. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"This was where they brought him," Legolas said referring to the sheer cliff. Aragorn looked up at the cliff and felt the hope in his heart dwindle. 'Where are you, Boromir?' Aragorn thought. Despair gripped his mind. Then, he heard laughter. Who was that? Once again, Merry and Pippin were being obnoxious to Aragorn, not noticing how grave the situation was. They were throwing rocks at the wall. Aragorn really did not understand the hobbits and really did not want to, for at that moment for the rocks were not hitting the cliff wall, they were going through it.  
  
Aragorn rubbed Merry's head as he walked up to the cliff wall. He put his hands up was about to step through it when right next to him Pippin run up to the wall. "Can I go, too?" Without even waiting for an answer he ran, hitting the wall. Pippin fell back holding his nose. "That's the second time today!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head and thrust his hand into the cliff. It went through. He took a deep breath and forced himself to walk through. The opening, as they figured out as they were all in, only opened so far, that is why Pippin ran into the wall. "But you must admit, it was hilarious," Merry whispered. "The way he-" Merry's breath stopped short as the walkway opened up to reveal forest with silver buildings. The rain still poured and the lightning gave the city a strange luminosity. The water on the trees gave them an emerald color. Even in the rain this place was beautiful.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I know it is short but I didn't have all the time in the world. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review. Thanx for reading Chap 3 up soon! 


	3. Crystalized blue eyes

Boromir woke up with a jerk to see a young boy, bending over him, his youthful face grim. Once he noticed Boromir's awakening, he smiled. Hello, there. It's nice to see you awake. I have heard much about you and had to see you for myself. He stood up, extending a hand. My name's Roland Valentyne. He waited politely for Boromir's reply. Boromir just glared, for the last time he gave out his name, a swift punch to the stomach was given and he got incredibly sick.  
  
They stared at each other for a few minutes, Valentyne's hand still offered. In these few minutes, Boromir had a good look into Valentyne's crystalized blue eyes. They seemed to know something. Something that would shock anything that heard it. They also seemed to be endless, like the depths of the ocean. For a moment, something in Boromir's mind seemed to cry out in warning, for the boys mouth opened, ready to say something.  
At the moment the first syllable escaped his mouth, the door slammed. Both men turned around to see a girl with a load of towels and a bucket of water balanced on her head. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks. The bucket of water fell forward and splattered upon the once clean hardwood floor. Roland? Is that you? She dropped the towels and ran toward him, arms outstretched. Valentyne smiled, his thoughts turning to the girl, and hugged her tenderly.  
  
Yes, Eolande, my love, I am finally here.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Frodo prodded Aragorn in the side, and pointed to a person climbing up the hill stealthy. Aragorn held his hand near his sword once the young girl approached. Her black hair shone like her dress ornaments as the sun peaked through the clouds. Welcome to Celythian, city untouched by time. We bid you to come to the palace, stating that yo are friendly and will not give away our location to other mortals, no matter the circumstances. I-  
  
Aragorn interrupted her. We are looking for a warrior, fair faced and heir of Gondor.  
  
The girl's brow furrowed and she smiled. Oh, the sick one. He is healing from wounds. It is beyond my knowledge when he'll be well. So, let s go forth to the palace. I think you shall- She was interrupted once again. Yet, this time, it wasn't by Aragorn's voice, it was by his sword. It shone a blue sheen as it rested near her neck.  
  
Bring us to him or else.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ellian strolled down the steps as the door was pounded upon. He opened the door to see a motley crew of different species holding his guard, Enni, hostage. May I help you, gentlemen? Aragorn's eyes narrowed and his grip on his sword tightened. He recognized the man, the man who he saw fall upon the battlefield more than six years ago.  
  
General Ellian, I though you had departed never to be seen by a mortal man again. Aragorn hid his panic, for if he panicked, surely the hobbits would too.  
  
Ah, the great Aragorn, still alive and also very gray in the hair. I had, for a little more than a fortnight, until master Frandle and his advisor, Valentyne, came and changed that.  
  
Give back Boromir.  
  
No, if it was up to me, he'd be dead already. Besides, he is the heir of Gondor, a city that caused a thousand tears in my still beating heart.  
  
He wasn't there! He was barely more than a child. He didn't bring the destruction of you city, his father did!  
  
Anyway, I think you should know that we have plans for the warrior.  
  
Really? What sort of plans? Pippin inquired, and tried to stand up straight. Something made him want to just sleep.  
  
Ellian couldn't answer because Aragorn hit the ground with a grunt, dragging down Pippin. Legolas grabbed his arrow yet, it slipped to the ground, for his hands were too weak. For some odd reason, the group slid to the ground, completely unconscious. Ellian turned to see Valentyne, gracefully sliding down the rail. He acted young as he looked. His fist was glowing, showing he just used a spell. Now, now, he scolded. We can't have you telling our plans to everyone, Eli.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter! I'd like some feedback if it's okay. Well, chapter 4 up soon, i hope. Oh, wait, what do you think about the made up characters? Please tell me if you like them. Bye, bye! 


	4. Shouldn't It?

Two people, a girl and a boy, stood next to the Eye of Sauron. They watched Frodo with immense attention, the boy's icy blue stare made Frodo shudder and the girls green eyes made him nervous. The boy's hand raised up forming a ball of light. For a moment, Frodo thought it was going to be aimed at him, then he saw Boromir's body suspended by an unknown force. His eyes were open and staring at him with eyes that were white as snow. "This is all your fault. All of this. This burden is too big for you." Boromir's voice dropped two octaves and the voice of Sauron flowed freely through Boromir's mouth. "Give it up, halfling."  
  
The Eye engulfed the four and then Frodo woke up with a start. Sam was sleeping at his feet and for a moment, he thought he was home, the Ring forever gone. That moment disappeared as fast as it had come. He was in a small bed with a nice view from the window to his right. A small fire was burning and he felt clean and well rested. He stood up and stretched. He didn't feel the weight of the Ring. He grabbed at his chest. It wasn't there. Eyes wide with horror, he jumped at Sam, yelling as he did so.  
  
Sam opened his eyes and yawned, confused at why his master would wake him up when he had such a nice sleep. Then, the memory of the man at the door came rushing back. He stood up, all the sleep gone from his eyes. Frodo shook Sam. "The Ring! Where is it?"  
  
The door opened and a young girl came in. She looked like the girl from his dream, she had the same black hair and the same emerald eyes. She smiled at them and almost screamed when Frodo ran up to her and tried to punch her, she felt the wind of his fist. "Whoa! What may I ask was that for?"  
  
Frodo sniffed and yelled, "Where is it? Give it to me, now!" He held his hand out like a child who wanted candy and his height intensified the effect. She looked puzzled then slapped herself on the forehead. She pulled out a small golden ring from a lacy, yellow towel.  
  
"I meant to clean it but I forgot where the chain was." She held out the Ring and raised an eyebrow when Frodo snatched it from her. For some reason, she didn't want him to have it back.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Boromir was ecstatic. He laughed as he saw Aragorn wake up. Not even before Aragorn opened an eye, Boromir was on him. "Well, what do you think of the place? Pretty neat, huh?" Aragorn sat up, his head spinning. He looked at Boromir and exploded.  
  
"'Neat?' You were abducted, we came to aid you and you say us that this place is neat?"  
  
"More like Tres creepy." Merry walked into the room. His clothes were cleaned of all the mud and dirt. "This place doesn't feel right, you know?"  
  
Boromir shook his head and stood up. "Let us go to the dining hall, our hosts await our company."  
  
Aragorn stood up and urged Merry to come. After a few minutes, Merry grumbled and walked alongside Boromir. If Boromir says this place is wonderful, then it should be, should it not?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The sun shone brilliantly as Pippin stepped outside. The air smelt fresh and clean, almost like the Shire. He noticed Legolas talking to a tree. Gimli beside him, eyeing Legolas with a look that clearly stated 'Caution, lunatic at work!'  
  
Pippin ran up towards them. Legolas's face seemed troubled and concerned. "Many battles have been fought here. Blood was spilled tomorrow of last year, and the year before that- it goes on and on. It is not right."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Merry walked between the two humans, listening to Boromir describe the place. "How long have we been asleep?"  
  
"About three days. Three says was all I needed to go through the city an see that it is wonderful."  
  
If Boromir says this place is wonderful, then it should be, should it not?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Woohoo! Chap 4 done! I thank all those who reviewed. Once I really looked at the story, I noticed that the suggestions helped a lot. Umm, as usual can you review? Thanks. I'm out. 


	5. She wants it

(Sorry, I haven't updated in a while.)  
  
  
Roland bowed deeply to the three when they entered the lavish room. Aragorn grunted in reply and Boromir smiled widely. Merry just stared. There was a long table that beheld every kind of food imaginable. Yet, it wasn't appealing to Merry. He missed Pippin. Where's our comrades?  
  
Oh, somewhere around here. Merry turned to see Ellian, the guy at the door. He was holding an apple and one of the biggest swords Merry has ever seen. He walked up to Aragorn and gave a smile. He bit into the apple and glared at the two men, Boromir and Aragorn. The two men never noticed how much he hated them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --   
  
Legolas was going tree to tree, talking to them, while Gimli and Pippin followed, listening to Legolas tell the stories of the trees. So far, all they knew was that a battle was coming and it was coming soon. The trees seemed to turn many colors as Legolas talked to them. Then, Legolas drew himself up and turned away from the grove of trees. They can say no more about these painful times.  
  
Pippin was about to ask a question when a voice called out to him. Pippin! Legolas, Gimli! Frodo was running up to them, with Sam following. They looked very refreshed and rested. As Frodo approached, Legolas began telling Sam and Frodo about the trees' stories about wars and battles. Frodo's eyes widened and he wanted to just get away from this horrible place.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Eolande rocked back and forth, rubbing her hand. I want it, she said as she rocked to an unheard tune. Yes, we wants it now. Her head hung low and her fingers twitched. Her body stared to shake violently. Her eyes became bloodshot and her mouth twisted into a smile of pure evil.  
  
Roland open the door to Eolande's room. She was hunched over but when he asked he if she was ready to come down and meet all of the warriors, she straightened up and smiled brightly. Yes, my love.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -   
  
Frodo looked at all the food. He was hungry but he didn't trust these people. Even Pippin wasn't eating. Yet, Boromir was eating happily, telling them about the place between bites. Boromir seemed so happy. There were raindrops hitting a rhythm along the pavement, falling onto the gutters of the roads. This place was too rich, too dreamy, too fake.  
  
She entered gracefully, and sat next to Roland, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at Frodo. Actually, she was looking at the chain which held the ring she wanted. She wants it. She needs it. The sensation was crawling in her skin. It was distracting and reacting. It was haunting how she couldn't seem to find the strength again. She was breaking.  
  
(Uh, so do you like it? Please review!)


	6. Lovers Will Eventually Separate

The dinner went well. Merry and Pippin eventually gave in and ate anyway, while Sam and Frodo eyed the food with distrusting glares similar to Aragorn's look that was given to Boromir. Those distrusting glares were also aimed at Eolande and Roland. They sat together, reminding Frodo of the dream. Why was Boromir suspended and why was his voice the same as Sauron's? Frodo came up with the conclusion of betrayal, but he would not believe it himself. All of the eight companions looked up to Roland as he stood to tell the company the reasons that they weren't being let go.  
  
As you may know, I am Roland Valentyne, leader of Celythian, alongside Eolande's, he motioned to Eolande, sitting next to him with pride, father.  
  
I see you wondering about the reason for our hostility and I will tell you. Once every year, a dark city called Sefeal tries to take our city by force. And every year, our population grows thinner because of it. Young men die, and the rest are getting too old to fight. Our magicians are limited. Two years ago, I decided to round up warriors to help us. We usually are a bit less forceful, but our lieutenant, Ellian, had a personal problem with the steward of Gondor. And after you holding Eli's messenger hostage, well, we took drastic measures. This is probably a bit shocking to ask of you, but will you fight for us? You are the only ones we have recruited.  
  
Don't you mean kidnapped? Frodo turned to Sam, who was standing up to his full height, which wasn't hard to do, and holding a closed fist at Roland. This startled everyone, even Frodo. And with this distraction, the doors exploded and revealed a group of people with faces painted and head cloaked with hoods of night. The water from the rain seemed to not touch them. Caught by surprise, the companions didn't have a chance.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Roland walked over to the red, flowing bed which Eolande was crouched under picking up a tiny box. Look what I have! Her eyes were full of unmistakable excitement as she ripped open the box with her painted nails. She took out a small golden ring and slipped it on. She disappeared. Roland was about to panic when he heard her bell-like voice flow through him. Those magicians got it for me. You know those men who came earlier at dinner?  
  
Roland shook his head and smiled. He knew what his love had on her long, slender finger. And that ring would help the Celytians win this war once and for all. Then Eolande would be his love no longer. His normally sweet smile twisted wickedly and reflected what Roland would become, evil and corrupted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_Aragorn stood in the midst of battle, his hair, black again and flowing in the wind. The small city of Lessin was dying, there was nothing he could do. He watched as the Steward of Gondor yelled to his men, his face so young. The steward wanted to hurry up and go home, so he could teach young Boromir about the basics of sword fighting. The Steward hopped of his horse with almost elf-like grace. He drew his sword and charged. The Lord of Lessin didn't last long. The fight ended with Ellian crouched over his dead father, tears streaming down his young face. It was sad for Aragorn to see a boy killed so young. Barely fifteen, and he was dead. The Steward didn't think twice to sink the sword that was covered with Ellian's father's blood into the child.  
  
_Aragorn woke up with a cold sweat. Now that he saw the heir to the fallen city of Lessin again after his fall in battle, Aragorn felt horrible. It was then that he realized that he was outside in the cold. Everyone was here, seemingly unharmed, except Boromir. Legolas got up quickly to scout the surrounding area, while Sam and Merry attended to the still unconscious Gimli, Frodo and Pippin. What happened? was Pippin's first words when he came to.  
  
Aragorn really didn't know what happened himself, truth to be told. It had happened too fast. The hooded figures snapped their bone-white fingers as fire emerged and that was all he could remember. That was happening way too much lately. But, this wasn't time for him to worry about that because the army of Sefeal was only twenty miles away, as Legolas stated.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Stupid school.... ah but it's almost out! So i'll be writing a lot more. So can you review, please? I'm out.


	7. Survival of the Fittest

Hello again! Well I decided that this story had not been updated in too long.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Roland looked out over the endless plains that surrounded the city. The sun was rising and soon the millions of men from Sefeal would crash upon the city walls. It was sad. He had to get rid of almost all of the men he had found just because they were a stubborn bunch. That's okay, as long as they had the Ring, they were going to win this time, and maybe, their souls could rest and stop being. That would be so nice. Eolande opened to thick wooded door and walked up to Roland. The Ring gleamed in the sunlight, beckoning him to take it off her necklace. His hand started to involuntarily go towards it. Eolande, why don't you give me what's rightfully mine?  
  
His hand darted toward her neck and he grabbed the chain. It split with a single tug. The Ring hit the ground and the two darted for it. Eolande had gotten there first, her hand closed around the Ring. But then the world seemed to be so dizzy. The world spun and spun until she hit the ground with a sick thud. The last the she saw was Roland's fist raised, poised to strike again. The world turned black and she felt her hand being pryed open by Roland. The weight of the Ring was gone, and so was her consciousness.  
  
Roland held the beautiful thing in his hands. It reflected all sorts of colors now. The One Ring was at my command, he thought. Then he grasped it close to his chest and turned toward to army. His hand trembled as he put the Ring into his pocket. Now, to get rid of the nuisance.  
  
He picked up her limp body and threw her off of the building. He didn't want to look, he still had a bit of humanity in him, which flickered out as he saw Ellian open the door. Where's Eolande?  
  
I threw her down the side of the building to get rid of that disrespecting little stuck up spoiled brat. She fell.  
  
Ellian tried to run to the edge but Roland stopped him. He put a reassuring hand on Ellian's shoulder.  
  
Leave her be. We must prepare for battle. He started to open the door. How's the man from Gondor?  
  
Still not willing. Ever since those magicians attacked, he's been disregarding us.  
  
We'll see about that. With that, he went down the winding stairs and into Boromir's room, leaving Ellian on the roof, fighting off the urge to look a Eolande, who fell' off the building. He resisted and went through the door. If he had looked, he would have seen Pippin prodding the girl with a stick.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pippin squealed as the body missed him by an inch. He looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was, everyone was at the doors, trying to break them down. Pippin picked up the nearest stick and poked the body with it. The body twitched. He poked it again. Oi! You alright?  
  
A muffled answer came from the body. She turned her face up to see the person poking her and saw Pippin. I know you! After a moment's hesitation: Aragorn! Help!  
  
Aragorn ran around the wall and saw Pippin and Eolande. She had a huge bump on her head. Before Aragorn could question her, Frodo grabbed her by the neck with surprising strength. Where is it! You took it. He started squeezing. Aragorn saw the blue shade on her face and pulled Frodo off.  
  
You lost it? How could you lose it, Frodo?  
  
Frodo pointed an accusing finger. She took it!  
  
Aragorn turned to Eolande, who was rubbing her red neck. Roland took it from me, she croaked. Hit me and took it. That idiot. I hate him.  
  
Can you get us in? Gimli asked, way ahead of everyone else. If they could manipulate her hate and get into the city again, they could get Boromir and the Ring before the army approached. Hopefully.  
  
Eolande stood up, brushing off her clothes. She put her hand on the door and closed her eyes. She whispered something in a tongue completely different than Elvish, Dwarfish or anything they had even heard. The doors creaked open. Revealing an army. A small army with Ellian at the lead. With Boromir at his side, eyes glazed and unfeeling.  
  
Ellian said at the same time Aragorn said:   
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn, and didn't recognize him. But in Boromir's mind he found Aragorn's face familiar.  
  
Roland stood above them all, his hand glowing, manipulating Boromir's mind with a spell.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
This Story is almost over! Yeah! I'm so proud. Soon i can work on another story! Please Review! Thanx!


	8. The True Face of Roland Valentyne

This is the last chapter (I know, this story was short, but I can't have any time paradoxes!) So please review on what you think of the story. Love you all!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"What are you doing here, Eolande?" Roland said not even looking at her.  
  
"How many times have I bled for you? How many times have I cried for you, not knowing your cruel nature? Don't you know you cannot kill love, even with a sword?"  
  
"Love? Who said anything about love?" Roland kept his left hand up, making sure that Boromir would not break off from the spell, and then he raised his right hand, and threw a fireball at Eolande. She didn't move, and the fireball whizzed past her head, singeing her dark hair. Sam noticed a change in her. No longer did her eyes sparkle like a lovesick puppy, they shone, yes, but with a hate.  
  
"I never said it was you I loved." Eolande's voice rose at the end of the sentence and Roland finally looked at her, startled. Ellian also looked shocked. Aragorn took this chance and grabbed Roland's left arm and twisted it backward. The light flickered and Boromir's eyes became, as they were once before, alive and energetic. In one swift move, Roland twisted his arm back into a position where he was able to throw Aragorn back. Aragorn landed with expertise and charged again. The rest of the army became confused. They were fighting each other. Legolas quickly drew a bow from his quiver and shot one at Roland. Roland threw a hand up and the arrow stopped inches from his palm. He flicked it away as if it was a fly.  
  
Boromir was bemused but was able to see the Hobbits from afar. He chopped his way to them and kept the soldiers a good distance away from the Hobbits who also drew their swords, just in case. Ellian watched his army slaughter themselves and tried to take it all in. Maybe this would be the end, the end of living forever in this world war. Maybe if the palace of Celythian fell, Sefeal would take over and maybe everyone would rest in peace. There were a lot of screams, screams of men who were his friends. But one scream irked him; it was a woman's scream. "Eolande!"  
  
Roland had gotten away from Aragorn long enough to grab Eolande. He had he by the throat and was squeezing. Her screams were gone and now she was puling at his hands, clawing him, trying to make him let go. Her vision spun and spun until the world became dizzy. But there was one thing she could see clearly, and that was the ring bouncing on Roland's chest. Maybe she could get rid off this all, all the pain and suffering. Her hands ripped the chain off, leaving cuts along Roland's neck. Before Roland could respond, The Ring was flung across the room and smacked Frodo's cheek. Now, maybe they can run. "Forgive me for all the pain I've caused you, little ones," she whispered and knew no more.  
  
There was a stinging on Frodo's cheek as he thrusted his sword into a man's knee. His hand flew to his cheek as a reflex and once again, the Ring was in his hands. "Aragorn! We've got it, let us go now!" Frodo yelled.  
  
Aragorn couldn't catch up to Roland. Roland seemed inhuman, like a demon. He tried hard, so hard, but he heard the crack of the girl's neck and he knew that there was nothing he could do. Over the noise, he heard Frodo's voice. He turned and saw everyone, including Boromir, next to the door yelling for him. He pushed through the crowd to the fellowship. They ran through the door, thinking it was all over. But they didn't see the black figure that was chasing them. Only ten miles away now, the army off Sefeal kept pushing forward.  
  
Ellian cried out and knelt over Eolande's limp body. Her head was bent in an unnaturally sick way and her eyes were glazed over. He couldn't force himself to touch her pale face. "E-Eolande? Please, don't go, not now, I've never told you how I've felt about you." He clutched her now, ignoring the fact that she was gone, and she didn't have Roland to sell her soul to so she could live, like Ellian did. He felt the tears coming. "You never know what you have until it's gone," he whispered.  
  
The whole Company sprinted to the cliffs, Boromir holding Merry and Pippin in his arms and Aragorn held Frodo on his back and Sam in his arms. Even Legolas was carrying Gimli, even though the dwarf had protested. All of the sudden, Legolas and Gimli dropped out of sight in the high grass. Aragorn yelled for everyone to stop and look. They were nowhere in sight.  
  
Back a little ways; Legolas had heard the soft footsteps of evil embodied. The darkness was drawn completely out of Roland and he was no longer human. Those who have power, crave more. And those who taste unlimited power become addicted and that addiction is impossible to break. The creature that stood up from the grass wasn't Roland it was a devil. The crystallized blue eyes were no more. In their place were black orbs, orbs that went on forever. A mutation of a smile formed on a face that used to be human. The monster raised his hands, and a black ball formed, almost sucking light into it. Legolas didn't see while this thing needed the Ring. It was already evil enough. The ground rumbled under their feet and the sphere popped. The monster looked across the plains and saw the thousands of Sefeals marching ever-so-closer. The monster looked at the two with pure hate and it melted into the ground, the form of the clothes held its shape for a moment, then fluttered to the grass. The army of Sefeal stopped in front of the two with their spears at ready. The general stepped forward and spoke in fluent elvish. "Where is the Dark Man?"  
  
Gimli stood next to Legolas, catching bits and bobs, trying to understand it all. "Gone, to where is beyond my knowledge."  
  
The General's eyes scanned Legolas and he smiled. "I thank you for your help." The army was gone in a flash and Legolas and Gimli were left alone. Unbeknownst to Legolas, that General read his unconscious part of his mind and was able to pinpoint how the Man got away. And the Army would be too late to get the Dark Man again. Aragorn showed up moments later, with the Company behind him, gasping for air.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Legolas looked back to the palace of Celythian, and saw Ellian on the roof with his love in his arms, crying. The tears shone like stars. As if Ellian knew Legolas was watching, he looked at Legolas, who was far away, and whispered, "I thank you people for getting rid of the dark man, we'll live in peace now." Slowly, the boy faded, with his love in his arms and Legolas smiled.  
  
"The Dark Man is gone from this world." Legolas said as if it was to explain everything. Aragorn was about to ask for more but Legolas held up a hand and silenced him. "That is all I can say, right Gimli?"  
  
"You're correct for once, elf," agreed Gimli.  
  
As Company headed for Lothlorien, a man woke up in a forest with no memories. The smell of death filled his nostrils and he stood up and saw in a clearing a battle with dying people. The Dark Man smiled and remembered his name. Lucifer to some, the Devil to others, but to the Company he was Roland Valentyne. The Dark Man bent over a dying boy with a smile on his face. "Let's make a deal and maybe you'll live."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Okay! The story is done! So what do you think? There's no paradox so you can't hurt me about that! Did anything confuse you? Did I portray the characters all correctly? Hehe, I put more Legolas in for lil*bee! Thank you to all the people who read and all who didn't flame and all who reviewed! Thank you Heartsings, Daughter of Olorin, shadow975 and lil*bee! Also, I noticed a mistake in the earlier chapters, I wrote that Boromir was the heir of Gondor, what I meant was heir to the Steward. So don't hurt me! 


End file.
